You Just Happened To Be My Weakness
by BelleWriter
Summary: Cure the pain. Mend the breaks. I can be all you need; I'm not your enemy.   CHARACTER PAIRING: David Rossi & Jennifer Jareau/JJ.
1. CHAPTERONE

Song to go with the story: Rebel – Nikki Flores. I was actually inspired to write the story from listening to this song. .

ENJOY&REVIEW! Thanks (:

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Reid, Hotch and Emily stood in front of the television watching the "breaking news" flash across the screen. They didn't know how to react because they were in a state of shock. The un-sub that they were so close to catching set up a trap in the house and there had been an explosion.

Morgan and Rossi were in the house.

"What's going on?" Jennifer walked out, carrying her cell phone in one hand and files in the other. She noticed everyone's fragile faces and frowned. "Guys…"

"Damn it. We didn't see this coming." Hotch mumbled. He looked up at JJ. Once she caught Hotch's eye contact she looked up at the TV screen.

"Oh no… don't tell me that—"

"We don't know yet, Jayje. Hopefully that we can get information soon." Reid said quietly, sensing the pain that hit JJ.

She turned around and started dialing a number, putting the phone anxiously to her ear but frowned when the voice mail came on. "Hi, this is SSA David Rossi. Please leave your name and a message at the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." Soon after, she called Morgan's phone and it went straight to voice mail too.

"Honey, everything will be okay. You know how Rossi is; he isn't going to go down without a fight." Emily tried to lighten up the mood. JJ walked up to the window and frowned. She hated how Rossi always wanted to be the super hero. Morgan acted the same way too but, he was young and knew nothing and no one could stop him. JJ didn't want to think of what it would be like to lose Rossi; unfortunately she thought of it every damn time he walked out the door with his gun and FBI badge.

"JJ, we know where the location is and we're going down there. Coming along?" Reid yelled out to her.

She turned around and sighed. "Yes. Let's go." She followed the three of them out of the police station and made their way to the crime scene. She had no intention of spending her evening like this.


	2. CHAPTERTWO

It felt like a suffocation zone. What the hell just happened? Rossi thought. Before this happened he remembers clearing an area and watching Morgan go in the room, he noticed that a few of the S.W.A.T. members were backing out.

"_IT'S A TRAP! CLEAR OUT!" One of the S.W.A.T. members yelled out. _

"_MORGAN, GET OUT OF THERE!" Rossi yelled. _

"_You can't go back in, Agent Rossi. It's going to blow any second now!" Another S.W.A.T. member said._

"_You go, but I cannot leave one of my men in here." Rossi ran towards to room Morgan went in. "MORGAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Rossi saw Morgan pinning down the un-sub. "MORGAN! FORGET HIM, WE HAVE TO EVACUATE!" _

"_Evacuate? What's going on?" Morgan got up and glared at Rossi. _

_Rossi stared at the un-sub and noticed he was grinning. "That son of a bitch planted a bomb somewhere in here and it's going to go off any moment now. We have to leave now!" _

_Both Morgan and Rossi ran out of the room, leaving the un-sub who was still grinning like he just accomplished something. Before they could reach the entrance._

_**Boom**__._

Now, Rossi found himself laying flat on his back unaware of what was happening. He slowly got up but felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. He was wounded and sighed "That's going to leave a life long scar" He gasped for air and looked around his surrounds. Where the hell is Morgan, NOW? He reached in his pocket for his cell phone; no signal. Damn, JJ is going to go crazy once this gets to the media.

"Rossi! I-is that you?" A man groaned from his left side. Rossi looked through the thick body of smoke and saw a man sitting against the wall. "It's about time you got up, man."

"Morgan, we have to get out of here." Rossi said hoarsely. This smoke was really affecting his breathing.

"Don't worry, I heard someone call out. Help will be here really soon." Morgan smiled a bit. "Wow, that son of a bitch tricked us all."

"We didn't know he would cause this much harm. He planned all of this, Morgan. But he's probably dead by now." Rossi said, sitting beside Morgan and leaning his back against the wall.

"You say that as if it's bad news." Morgan looked over at Rossi. "We'll be fine, Rossi." He patted the older agent beside him on the back.

"I hope so." Rossi's thoughts weren't just focused on his health concern and Morgan. He was worried about JJ, he didn't want her to worry but it's too late for that. Damn media.

"Why isn't anyone going in there yet?" JJ yelled

"We have to make sure it's clear, ma'am. We do not know if another bomb is planted inside." The chief police officer said.

"What if there are people inside who are still alive! They could be hurt and soon enough…" JJ's eyes started to form tears.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. Just co-operate with us." He turned around.

JJ stood there, feeling helpless. What if Rossi and Morgan were seriously hurt? Especially Rossi.

"JJ, we're going in." Hotch said putting on his FBI vest.

"Whoa, wait. Why me? Not that I don't want to but… out of everyone here me?" JJ hesitated.

"Yes, I cannot stand here and watch you sulk when someone you love is suffering inside. Grab a vest and have your gun ready. Let's go." Hotch looked straight into her eyes and moved towards to building.

Without thinking she quickly put on a vest, tied her hair into a ponytail and held her gun in her hand. She followed Hotch into the smokey building and immediately started coughing. She couldn't believe that those idiots outside were letting the people who were possibly still alive in here still suffer!

"JJ, OVER HERE!" Hotch yelled.

JJ ran towards Hotch's direction and felt her heart skip a beat. She saw Morgan and Rossi sitting against the wall, looking like they needed air and water. "ROSSI!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby, not too tight. Can barely breathe over here." He said hoarsely.

"Don't you EVER do this to me again! How dare you play super hero with THIS one over here!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Just get me out of here." He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"I'm serious, you really scared me." She said quietly. Once Hotch helped Morgan up, she stood up and tried her best to manage helping Rossi get up.

"Sweetie, I can walk. It's just the air is really thin in here." He chuckled.

"Put one arm over my shoulder, it's my turn to play super hero." JJ said and helped Rossi walk out of the building.

Once they got out of the building, the ambulance approached Morgan and Rossi. When they were safely away from the building they heard another loud boom. JJ and Hotch turned around immediately and sighed.

"Idiot police officers." She mumbled to Hotch


	3. CHAPTERTHREE

"Hold still, Agent Rossi. I will be finished in a minute." The paramedics took care of Rossi's wound. He groaned and twitched but insisted that it was a simple little cut and he would be just fine. They were still on the crime scene; actually the burnt down crime scene. Morgan was going to be just fine, just a few scratches nothing too serious. Rossi was grateful that Hotch and JJ came in the building in time, seems like a miracle.

"Alright, Agent Rossi all done! Just keep the bandage on for a few days and it the cut will heal soon." The paramedics smiled. "You're quite lucky that you made it out of the building just in time or else you would have been a goner."

"I know" Rossi groaned, touching his forehead. He closed his eyes slowly and wished for the pain to go away. Feeling someone sit beside him, he opened his eyes and watched the beautiful media liaison gaze into his eyes. He wondered why she was so attached to him.

"Well, the un-sub is officially dead and the case is closed. We contacted the victim's families and they're quite relieved." She smiled.

"Good work, Agent Jareau." Rossi smiled softly. "Do you have any idea how brave you were today? I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, I guess I learnt from the best." She referred to him. "Sometimes I wished you didn't put yourself in such dangerous positions though." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" He was concerned.

"That was very risky, Rossi. Something that is going to be talked and concerned about for a while. You don't always have to save the day, you know." JJ said.

"Jen, don't worry about me this is a job that involves risky and dangerous surroundings. You know that." Rossi looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Just remember if you try hurting yourself again, there might not be someone around." She got up and started walking away.

Rossi sighed and followed her. "Hey listen, I don't need you to look out for me. When I joined the FBI I realized that nobody will always be there for me but myself. What ever happens to me, I'll take full responsibility for it." He held onto her arm lightly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Rossi!" She said furiously.

"Why, what makes you so attracted to me?"

"Not now, I'd appreciate it if we talked about this later."

"No, Jennifer I'm here right now. There is no "_later_"." He said.

"I c-care for you, a lot." JJ mumbled. She didn't really want to tell him, because she already knew the answer.

Rossi stared at her for a second; gazing into her blue eyes and watching it sparkle. It sparkled with a rage of hope. Leaning in closer to her, he stopped and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you at the airport, Agent Jareau." He let go of her arm and walked away, leaving her speechless.

That was it. Jennifer felt all types of emotion run through her body, and she didn't like it. He left her there, alone with no answer; just suspense. It has always been that way. She stood in the middle of the side walk while the ambulance and police cars started clearing out, as tears fell down her cheek.

In too deep to try to control her emotions. She's a prisoner of my own life...


	4. CHAPTERFOUR

**ATTENTION: It's a little bit sad, and a bit of angst. ENJOY. (:**

They were on their way back to Virginia, it was pretty late so everyone tried catching up on their sleep; everyone except Rossi. Emily was laying on the small couch while Morgan sat beside her listening to his iPod. Hotch and Reid sat across from each other in individual seats and JJ was in the corner sitting all alone. Usually, Rossi would walk over to her and keep her company but not tonight.

Things were starting to get out of his control and he needed to stop it before it went any further. Jennifer was a bright, beautiful young woman who had her whole life ahead of her. She had a great job, co-workers who adored her, a stunning personality, and natural beauty; especially with her blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. When Rossi joined the team, she was always there for him. She welcomed him into the BAU again with open arms, and all ears. There was something about her that made Rossi realizes that maybe, just maybe there was still hope in his life; he refused to believe such things.

David Rossi believed that he was a bitter, selfish bastard who has experienced that worst type of pain when it came to love. He had been cheated on, he had neglected the ones who loved him the most and walked away without turning back. It always happened, and it always will happen. He believed that "3 times the charm" was true when he married his previous wife, but soon enough divorce papers and a brutal battle in court came around the corner.

He didn't want to hurt JJ she needs to know, it's for the better.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly. Please bucket your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Enjoy your night." The pilot informed everyone. David looked one more time at JJ and noticed that she looked gloomy…as if she was crying. He sighed.

Soon after, the jet safely landed and everyone boarded off. Rossi noticed that JJ was coming towards his direction, he didn't want it make it obvious and walk away so he continued to look for his keys to the SUV.

"Hey Rossi, are you heading back to the office?" JJ asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of making a quick pit stop somewhere first…" David mumbled.

"Oh, well never mind then." JJ hesitated and turned around.

Rossi sighed, damn his weakness. "Look, if you need a ride I'll drop you off."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to hold you back or anything." She tried to hide her huge grin.

"C'mon kid, get in." He walked to the driver's side of the vehicle and got in. Jennifer smiled to herself, but didn't want to get her hopes up. She got in the passenger's side and they drove off.

It was silent for a while, they had a long drive and it was starting to become awkward. JJ hated the silence between them so she thought it was time to break it.

"Hey uh, you did a really good job on the last few cases. Very impressive." She smiled.

"Thanks, you too." David said flatly. Why was she so nice to him? He wanted to know.

Another silent moment went by; JJ's heart started beating faster and faster because she sensed that something was wrong. "Nice weather, huh?" She said without thinking. 'Why did I just say that?' she thought.

"It's night time." He said flatly, again.

'Thanks captain obvious.' JJ thought to herself. "Can you believe that the holidays are coming around soon? I love Christmas so much, my family has a really strong tradition you k—" She was interrupted.

"I don't celebrate around the holidays." He rolled his eyes.

"Really, why not? It's the most wonderful time of the year." She giggled.

"Personal. Reasons." He empathized.

"Oh, I see. Well if you need someone to talk to I'm always here." She smiled.

"That's the problem." He mumbled.

"Problem, what problem?" She stuttered, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"You're here for the wrong reasons." He tried to control his temper.

"Wrong…reasons? Rossi, I'm your friend." She frowned, feeling tears come out from her eyes.

"No, you're trying to fall in love with me. I can see it, the way you stare at me when I walk in a room; you always try to start a conversation with me." He said.

"I don't try to start conversations with you…" She bit her lip.

"Nice weather, huh." He mocked her, now starting to lose his temper.

"I didn't see YOU trying to make an effort!" She shouted. "And, you're clearly wrong because I am NOT falling in love with you. Not every woman adores you."

"Jen, let me make things clear since it wasn't clear enough from day one; I am your co-worker, I don't need your friendship, a shoulder to cry on, an open house, _nothing_. I'm just fine alone, so it's best if…" He stopped for a moment.

JJ waited patiently to find out where this was going, "Go on, and finish your sentence." She felt that he was upset, and it frightened her.

As Rossi pulled into the parking lot at the BAU he turned off the engine and felt his heart beep fast. It was something he didn't want to do but, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Jennifer, I'm really sorry but its best if I turn you away and end our friendship. Forget about everything we had, I mean nothing to you and…"

Before Jennifer could say anything he continued,

"You mean nothing to me. I'm sorry."

Her heart dropped through her body and broke into a million pieces, 'please, this has to be a dream'. She couldn't stand to sit in the car any longer and look like a fool. She took her belongings and exited the vehicle; she ran as fast as she could away from the car and didn't look back.

When Rossi saw her run away from the car, he realized that he probably made the biggest mistake of his life but he had to cover up the truth with a **lie**.


	5. CHAPTERFIVE

Stepping out of the elevator, Rossi first noticed a crowd around the blue pen. It was a bright an early Monday morning in November and he wondered what his team was so interested about this early in the morning. Walking towards them he noticed a woman who was clearly the attention holder. Looking closer he noticed that she was absolutely stunning, her blonde hair swept nicely down her back; already Rossi was interested to find out who this woman was. As she turned around his heart dropped, the woman he was madly in love with was back at the BAU.

But, he lost that chance 2 years ago.

"Jayje, he is so cute! Henry looks so much like you!" Penelope squealed as she flipped through the pictures of JJ's 1 year old baby boy.

"Will is a very lucky man to be blessed with you and Henry, JJ" Emily smiled.

Yep, she was married and had a one year old baby. A baby that could have been Rossi's but once again; he lost that chance 2 years ago. Rossi has had nightmares from the day that he started working at the Bureau but, every time he saw JJ's face in his dreams he can't help but to wake up startled wishing that she wasn't a dream to him; he wanted her to be his reality.

"Oh, good morning Rossi you want some coffee?" Reid smiled brightly offering a fresh cup of coffee to the older agent.

Rossi came out of his deep thought and took the coffee Reid offered him. "Thanks, Reid." He nodded.

JJ caught eye contact with Rossi and stared at him for a few seconds; the man who she once loved and still does.

"Hey JJ, nice having you back." Rossi smiled at her. "We missed you around here." 

"Thanks." JJ nodded and half smiled. She knew he didn't mean it when he said 'we missed you around here' but didn't let her feelings show.

Penelope noticed the tension around since last year but didn't want to say anything. Until, JJ snapped at him during a case. Usually she's the calmest one there but to yell at Rossi then storming off she knew that something went on between the two. Penelope confronted JJ many times but always got denial until one night JJ was in her office alone during her pregnancy and she was crying her eyes out. That's when JJ opened up about what had happened that night.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my office. There is probably a pile of cases waiting for me on my desk." JJ smiled at the agents surrounding her.

"Jayje, there is always a pile of cases on your desk. In fact there is always a pile of cases everywhere, how do you manage?" Morgan teased.

"Yeah, would you mind helping me for once tough guy?" JJ smirked.

"Uh, JJ if you need help with any of your cases…I'm here." Rossi offered, trying to start off on a positive note with JJ this morning.

"That's alright, Agent Rossi. I'll manage just fine." JJ said and walked right past him, heading back to her office.

"Wow, she really emphasized on the 'Agent Rossi'. Whatever you did, you screwed up badly man." Morgan padded him on the shoulder.

"I know, and I regret it." Rossi said softly, before Morgan could say anything else Rossi was already on his way to his office.

JJ had just finished giving a long press conference when her cell phone rang; it was her babysitter.

"Hey Anne, how's Henry?" JJ smiled.

"Well, Jennifer I'm really sorry but I don't think I can baby sit Henry anymore. Before you say anything; Henry is a really sweet baby, he listens, and he's always happy but something personal came up and I have to be there…I'm really sorry." Anna sounded disappointed, she really liked her job.

"Ah, that's okay Anna. You know what, I'll be over in a few minutes to pick up Henry then you go be with your family." JJ tried to look on the bright side; she got to see her baby boy in a few minutes.

"Thank you, Jennifer!" Anna smiled then hung up.

JJ made it to her car then realized that she promised Hotch that she would be back at the office right after her press conference. She drove straight to Anna's house and knocked on the door.

"Jennifer! He's all packed and I think he's really happy to see you." Anna smiled.

Jennifer walked in and saw her baby boy sitting in the playpen and being entertained with toys. The moment he spotted giggled and reached up for JJ.

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much today." JJ smiled at her baby boy and picked him up giving him a big hug. "Are you ready to go see your daddy?" Henry clapped his hands together in excitement. "Thank you for keeping him, Anna. I hope to see you when you get back. Anna nodded giving JJ and Henry a hug and JJ left her house.

Once her and Henry got settled into the car and heard her phone ring. "Hey, I was just about to call you." She smiled brightly.

"JJ… I really need to talk to you, are you alone?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, I'm alone. Why what's wrong?" She was frightened.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…"

**Cliffhanger? I think so! **

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review ! **


	6. CHAPTERSIX

"You can't just walk out on us! I thought you loved Henry and cared about me!" JJ yelled through the phone.

"I do, I do but I'm not the best influence around Henry. He loves you more then he will ever love me, I don't know what he wants or how to make him happy." Will replied.

"He needs his father, damn it! He needs love! Something I never had, I'm NOT going to let you walk out on us!" JJ continued yelling.

"Jen, I'm heading back to New Orleans and my flight is in 15 minutes. I'm really sorry, you must hate me but remember I will always love Henry and I wish the best for you." Will was starting to feel guilty but he had to do what was right.

"You never cared for him, Will. You can go to hell." JJ hung up the phone and looked in the backseat at her baby boy who was fast asleep. It was only her and Henry now, she would have to be there for him all the time and she knew it was going to be tough but she was going to give the world to her little boy. She realized that she was in a tight spot Hotch wanted her back at the office as soon as the press conference was over but she needed someone to take care of Henry for a few more hours. Dialing another number, she prayed that he could help her.

"Hotchner." He answered the phone.

"Hotch! It's JJ" She said.

"Hi, JJ how did the press conference go? I expect you to be back at the office shortly." Hotch said.

"The press conference went really well, I actually finished about half an hour ago but something came up and I need help…" she bit her lip, it was weird asking her boss for help on something like this.

Hotch put down the files he was currently writing on and sat back in his chair. "What's wrong, Jen?"

"Well, right after the press conference Henry's babysitter informed me that she cannot take care of him anymore because of family reasons and…" she sighed, this was the hard part. "Will just called me and said that he will no longer be around for Henry or I anymore."

Hotch felt rage build up in his body, he always cared for JJ and hated knowing the fact that some idiot just walked out on his family. "JJ, is there anything you want me to do?"

"I hate asking you this Hotch but do you mind if Jessica watches Henry also because I don't want him to bring him to the office and it's only until I get him in at the daycare downstairs."

"Of course, I'll call her right now and I'm sure Jack would love someone to play with. We'll talk as soon as you get here, alright?" Hotch said, he knew that JJ needed a friend right now.

"Thanks Hotch, I'll see you soon." JJ smiled, she respected the fact that at least someone was going to be there for her and Henry. Once she hung up she breathed in and told herself that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
